fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (version 2)
Power Rangers Super Megaforce is the 35th season of Power Rangers. This is what could happens if it stay true to Gokaigers and if all Toei Superheroes and Gorangers - Jetmen were adapted. Air Date: February 2011-2012 Plot When an alien armada led by Prince Vekar plans to invade the Earth, Gosei gives the Megaforce Rangers new Morphers and special keys to allow them to become the Super Megaforce Rangers and also imbues them with the power to transform into any past Power Rangers. Characters Rangers The Super Mega Rangers *Super Megaforce Red Troy Burrows Andrew Gray *Super Megaforce Blue Noah Carver John Mark Loudermilk *Super Megaforce Yellow Gia Moran Ciara Hanna *Super Megaforce Green Jake Holling Azim Rizk *Super Megaforce Pink Emma Goodall Christina Masterson *Super Megaforce Silver Gai Ikari Calum Worthy *Robo Knight Chris Auer (voice) Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Navi *Mentor Ji *Kamen Riders *VR Troopers *Zubut *Kikaider *Power Rangers Go-Busters *Power Rangers Dino Change *Max Steel *Internet Critics *Space Sheriff Gaven Legends (In order) *Akaranger Mikael Stone Peter Weller (First appear in Power Rangers: The Movie) *Aoagoranger/Big One John Guong Mark Hamill *Black Panther Ranger/Blue Data Ranger Trevor Gorman *Red Bio Ranger Alan Nickson Nichlos Cage *Red Blitz Ranger Egbert Drake *Black Blitz Ranger Raymond Gale *Blue Blitz Ranger Philip Spear (First appear in episode 4) *White Blitz Ranger Shirley Mara *Pink Blitz Ranger Lynn Aden *Red Lightning Ranger Zack *Red Falcon Micheal Jay *Yellow Lion Grant Butler *Red Racer Ranger Richie Flame *Yellow Supersonic Ranger Stella Costa *Black Condor Ranger Nick Antiman *Red Power Ranger Jason Lee Scott Austin St. John *Black Power Ranger (II) Adam Park Johnny Young Bosch *Green/White Power Ranger/Red Zeo/Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger Tommy Oliver (First appear in Power Rangers: The Movie) *Ninjor Kim Strauss *Red Awautir Ranger *Zeo Ranger I Pink Katherine Hillard Catherine Sutherland *Red Turbo TJ Johnson Selwyn Ward *Blue Turbo Justin Stewart Blake Foster *Pink Space Ranger Cassie Chan Patricia Ja Lee *The Red Space Ranger Andros Christopher Khayman Lee *Red Galaxy Ranger Danny Slavin *Green Galaxy Ranger Damon Henderson Reggie Rolle *Pink Galaxy Ranger (II) Karone Melody Perkins *Red Lightspeed Ranger Carter Grayson Sean Cw Johnson *Pink Lightspeed Ranger Dana Mitchell Allison Maclnnis *Time Force Red Wesley Collins Jason Faunt *Quantum Ranger Eric Myers Daniel Southworth *Red Wild Force Ranger Cole Evans Ricardo Medina, Jr. (First appear in episode 9) *Red Wind Ranger Shane Clarke Pua Magasiva *Blue Wind Ranger Tori Hanson Sally Martin *Yellow Wind Ranger Waldo "Dustin" Brooks Glenn McMillan *Crimson Thunder Ranger Hunter Bradley Adam Tuominen *Navy Thunder Ranger Blake Bradley Jorgito Vargas, Jr. *Green Samurai Ranger Cameron "Cam" Watanabe Jason Chan *Red Dino Ranger Conner McKnight James Napier *S.P.D. Red Ranger Jack Landors Brandon Jay McLaren (First appear in episode 5) *S.P.D. Blue Ranger Schuyler "Sky" Tate Chris Violette (First appear in episode 5) *S.P.D. Green Ranger Bridge Carson Matt Austin (First appear in episode 5) *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger Elizabeth "Z" Delgado Monica May (First appear in episode 5) *S.P.D. Pink Ranger Sydney "Syd" Drew Alycia Purrott (First appear in episode 5) *S.P.D. Shadow Ranger Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger John Tui (First appear in episode 5) *Red Mystic Ranger Nick Russell Firass Dirani (First appear in episode 3) *Red Overdrive Ranger Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford James Maclurcan *AkaRed (First appear in Power Rangers: The Movie) *Jungle Fury Red Ranger Casey Rhodes Jason Smith (First appear in episode 7) *Ranger Operator Series Red Scott Truman Eka Darville *Ranger Operator Series Blue Flynn McAllistair Ari Boyland *Ranger Operator Series Yellow Summer Landsdown Rose McIver *Ranger Operator Series Green Ziggy Grover Milo Cawthorne *Ranger Operator Series Black Dillon Daniel Ewing *Ranger Operator Series Gold Gem Mike Ginn *Ranger Operator Series Silver Gemma Li Ming Hu *Red Samurai Ranger Jayden Shiba Alex Hartman (First appear in episode 11) *Blue Samurai Ranger Kevin Freddy Najee DeTige (First appear in episode 11) *Green Samurai Ranger Mike Spencer Hector David Jr. (First appear in episode 11) *Yellow Samurai Ranger Emily Samuels Brittany Anne Pirtle (First appear in episode 11) *Pink Samurai Ranger Mia Carly Erika Fong (First appear in episode 11) *Gold Samurai Ranger Antoino Garcia Steven Skyler (First appear in episode 11) Villains *Prince Vekar *Levira *Damaras *Argus *X Borgs *Bruisers *Vrak *Basco Greater Powers (in order of appearance) *Mystic Force (29th team) *Blitz Rangers (9th team) *SPD (28th team) *Jungle Fury (31th team) *Wild Force (25th team) *JAKQ (2rd team) *Samurai (33th team) *Turbo (20th team) *Lost Galaxy (22th team) *Overdirve (30th team) Episodes *Super Megaforce Powers: Goesi give the Rangers Super Mega powers and the mission to gain the Greater Powers of the 34 Power Rangers teams to find the Ultimate Treasure, which has a secret weapon. *Looking at the Past: Troy tries to do a project on the Power Rangers of the past while batting Cybax and the X Borgs on his own as the others are busy rebuilding the city. *Magic Source: The Rangers need to know magic from Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) to defeat Salamandam. Nick gives them the Mystic Force powers. *Blue Saber Saga: After being humiliated in battle by a master swordsman monster, Noah suffers a crisis of confidence & questions his worthiness as a Ranger, while visited by a another blue ranger, Philip Spear. *Judgment: The rangers are brought to the future to be destroyed by Emperor Gumm and Buramudo. Can the SPD rangers help them? *Seeds of Jealousy: Gia finds out that the most poular girl at school is also the most wealthiest girl in all of Highton View Terrace. But soon, however, Gia must overcome her jealousy when the Armada sends a monster skilled at espionage to steal her friend's family jewelry to use as energy. *Spirit of the Tiger: When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Jake & Emma turn to quiet local Zoo Keeper named Casey to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits. *The Grass is Always Greener...Or Bluer: A body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches Jake and Noah's bodies while on a mission to swap the bodies of high-ranking people. While Tranceferer continues his mission, the monster Turtlelini is sent down to distract the Rangers causing Jake and Noah to handle fighting in each other's bodies. *A Lion's Alliance: The Power Rangers take the Sky Ship to Animaria to look for the Red Lion Wild Zord. They soon find themselves in competition against General Peluso who is also after the Red Lion Wild Zord. A past Red Ranger makes a surpise appearance. *Card Game: The gang teamp up with Big One infiltrate the Vekar's special forces, to learn more about his Gigarollium Cannon. *Samurai Toghter, Megaforce Foever Part 1: The emperor unleashes a powerful monster called Matacore to combat the Rangers. When fighting Matacore, the Power Rangers meet team up with the Samurai Rangers. Specials *Power Rangers X Kamen Rider: The Movie: Timmy Turner makes his millionth wish which all of Fairy World has gathered to celebrate. However, the truth comes out—Timmy has made a secret wish that no one can know about, not even his godfamily. A wish that plays a role in the course of history is changed when Croker goes back in time to take Timmy's fairies when he first met them. Thanks to that, he, Shocker, Zanack and other villains succeeded in conquering the world and now Timmy works for them. In order to defeat Shocker, Timmy Turner, Kamen Rider OOO, the Super Megaforce Rangers, Kamen Rider W, Samurai Rangers and the Den-Liner gang must travel back in time to gather other heroes to defeat Shocker and restore the proper timeline. *Hero Wars: All of the heroes rages war with Space Shocker. However, one hero has a secret. One that has a unbearable impact. Tridva *When a past ranger appears, clips of their times as rangers are showed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Power Rangers